


Steve's Sleeping Sam Folder

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Steve bein a little creep, but with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Natasha vaults over the back of the couch and lands bouncing next to Sam with a smirk on her face.“Hey.” Sam says.“Do you know Steve has a folder on his phone with pictures of just you sleeping?”





	Steve's Sleeping Sam Folder

Natasha vaults over the back of the couch and lands bouncing next to Sam with a smirk on her face. His eyes remain on his _Girlfriends_ rerun, he just knows she’s smirking.

“Hey.” Sam says.

“Do you know Steve has a folder on his phone with pictures of just you sleeping?”

Sam’s brain runs into a wall as it tries to process that question and he shakes his head, “What?”

In answer Natasha takes said phone from her pocket and tosses it to him. Chastising her for stealing Steve’s phone takes a back seat as Sam stares at the screen where the folder is already opened.

And of course she’s right — it’s _just_ pictures of Sam sleeping, and _a lot_ of them, at least thirty. Sam frowns in confusion as he scrolls. “Steve, what the fuck?” He asks himself, and a moment later there’s a crash in the hall.

Steve recovers from sliding into the wall and runs to the back of the couch, snatching the phone out of Sam’s hands with his signature blush in full display.

Sam purses his lips, raises his eyebrow, and Steve nods, placatingly raising his hands.

“It’s not that creepy, is it?” He asks, wincing like he already knows the answer.

Natasha answers, “Yes, Steve, it is, even if it’s motivated by your intense, all-consuming and passionate _love.”_

Steve glares at her and explains himself, “Listen, okay? I naturally wake up before you in the mornings, and when I do you’re just,” A goofy, lovestruck smile spreads across Steve’s face and he continues, _“there_ , and your eyes are closed and you’re peaceful and beautiful and most importantly you’re mine. _I_ get to wake up next to you and see that, no one else gets to see that, and it makes me so _happy._ So I take a picture to try to catch that feeling. See? It’s not creepy now, is it?”

Sam smiles at him, “No, it’s pretty sweet. I guess I’ll let you keep your “Sleeping Sam” folder even if it’s a little creepy on the surface.”

Steve grins back at him and bends down to kiss Sam sweetly on the lips.

Once they part Nat says, “That intense, all-consuming, passionate love really gets you out of anything doesn’t it, Rogers?”


End file.
